Bones e Booth em uma noite
by FernandaBONESEBOOTH
Summary: Bones vai ao apartamento de booth ajuda-lo no caso mas quem é ajuda é ela!
1. Chapter 1

Bones havia ido na casa de seu parceiro para lhe ajudar com o caso e quando chegou lá bateu na porta e Booth atende a porta de toalha, pois recém teria aido do banho.

BONES?

Ola booth, como está? (ela vai entrando sem nem esperar pelo o convite do parceiro)

Estou bem bones, mas o que você faz aqui a essas horas?

Ora eu vim ajudar meu parceiro com o caso ou não posso?

Claro que pode bones, só fiquei surpreso!

Eu é que ewstou surpresa, como você atende a porta de tolha hein? E se fosse outra pessoa?

Ora eu estou na minha casa e estava descansando e relaxando e se fosse outra pessoa eu atenderia da mesma forma, mas sabia que era você..

Então tá vamos ao caso, trouxe comida!

Oh! bones que bom que você se lembrou pois nem tenho nada aqui em casa para preparar agora.

Pois é eu sempre lembro de tudo, eu sou um gênio ou você esqueceu?

Ah! lá vem a senhora toda cheia de si.

Senhora, não, senhorita sim ou você esqueceu que ainda não me casei

como assim ainda?

Ué eu não me casei ainda ah não ser que eu tenha bebido demais e nem tenha me lembrado de tal ato meu.

Ah! bones você não entendeu, eu falei isso porque você disse aidna não me casei como se tivesse inteção de fazer tal coisa, coisa que sei que você não tem intenção

Booth, meu querido as pessoas mudam sabia?

Sim eu se... como assim mudam?

Ah booth, vamos ao caso chega de conversinha

naninãoooooo, nem pensar agora você vai me explicar bones, você está apaixonada?

NÃOOOOO porque a pergunta?

Para você ter mudado alguém te mudou quem fez isso?

Isso não te interessa!

Interessa sim!

Ela pega e sai e vai até a sala se senta no sofa e começa a ler relatórios do caso até que booth a pega pelo braço e..

Booth, me solte!

Não vou te soltar bones, até você me dizer por qual canalha você se apaixonou!

Vai sim.. sai booth

Nesse momento ela começa a degladiar com Booth aTÉ que ele cai em cima dela no sofa

Booth, você viu o que fez? (os olhos se encontraram e uma magia tomou conta na sala)

Booth, você está bem.. viu o que você fez, hei você não pensa não?

É claro que penso!

Mentira você não pensa, pois está em cima de mim com todo seu peso o que está me dando várias dores e um desconforto.

Oh desculpe bones, mas eu penso sim e no momento eu penso em te beijar!

BOOTH! Você não vai fazer isso né?

Vou sim!

Booth a agarrou e a beijou de forma enloquecedora e ate ela que lutava com booth antes agora o beijava com a mesma intensidade ou ate maior...


	2. Chapter 2

O beijo foi seguindo cada vez mais intensificado até que bones começou a pensar e se perguntar, o que estava fazendo, então ela pega e se afasta.

Booth, pare com isso! ELE SAI DE CIMA DELA

Bones, desculpe, desculpe mesmo!

Tudo bem, agora eu vou embora pois já é tarde ouwnn meu deus é muito tarde mesmo, Booht já duas da madrugada. Okay estou indo então (ela pega usa bolsa e vai para a porta)

Não bones você não vai embora a essa hora

Vou sim, eu sei que está tarde mas tenho que ir, você quer que eu faça o que?

Durma aqui!

Não você está louco, só pode!

Não estou não, só não quero que nenhum louco te ataque bones

BOOTH eu não vou dormir aqui, não vou

Vai sim, SEJA por livre espontanea vontade ou a força,

Aiaiaiai booth!

Vamos fazer assim; você dorme na minha cama e eu durmo no sofa?

NEM pensar e suas costas?

AI bones elas vão ficar bem. Eu vou pegar algo para você dormir, alguma roupa minha.

(Logo ele aparece com uma camiseta e uma cueca tipo short dele)

Coloque isso bones.

Ata, quer mandar em mim, agora!

Coloque!

TÁ BOM to indo.

(Ela vai ate o banheiro e coloca a roupa e volta para a sala)

Oh bones você está... está... diferente.

É eu sei.

Vamos logo com isso, eu te levo para o quarto;

(chegando no quarto ele mostra para bones onde estão as roupas de cama e tudo mais)

Boa noite, bones!

BOOTH, você poderia dormir aqui, sua cama é enorme e por mim tudo bem, quero suas costas saudaveis pois quem irá me proteger depois?

Eu sempre te protegerei, okay. Mas eu não vou dormir ai com você!

Eu sei você sempre estará aqui para mim; E você durmira aqui sim se não eu vou dormir no chão que tal?

Tá bom, bones.

Então deite-se

(ele deitou de frente para ela)

Está bom agora bones?

Agora sim

Ai ela pegou e o abraçou e simplesmente o beijou... com uma loucura que acabou se dissipando e se tornando um beijo carinhoso

eles se separam, OFEGANTES

Bones porque fez isso?

Ué porque eu quero você, agora!

Ei pare com isso. Entendeu não vamos estragar nossa vida por apenas uma noite de prazer!

E quem disse que será apenas uma?

Ata era só o que me faltava vocÊ quer uma amizade colorida!

NÃOOOO, eu quero ser sua e você ser meu!

Ela pegou e o beijou e os poucos iam tirando o resto de roupa que ainda sobrava...


	3. Chapter 3

Após a noite maravilhosa que tiveram booth acorda e vê bones dormindo o que o faz lembrar que aquela mulher vai racionalizar tudo e vai dizer não de novo para ele e então ele decide levantar, vai até a sala e fica lá sentado no sofa lembrando dos detalhes da noite anterior.

Então ela acorda e vê que está sozinha na cama e decide procurar por seu parceiro;

´BOOTHHHHHH"

´Aqui bones!

´Oque você está fazendo ai?

´Tô pensando!

Ela pega e sobe no colo dele e o beija edenovo e de novo... e diz;

´Bom dia Booth

´Uau! o que deu e você bones?

´Nada demais, porque a pergunta?

´Porque você dormiu comigo e agora veio e fez isso. Porque está tão calma?

´Porque eu estaria nervosa?

´Porque nós dormimos juntos e normalmente você racionalizaria tudo depois do que aconteceu.

´Normalmente eu não dormiria com você, no entando dormi o que te faz perceber que eu gosto de você e que quero você!

ÁHTAAAAA... COMO?

´EU QUEROOOOOOOO VOCÊEEEEE! Ouviste?

´Eu não sou surdo, apenas não estou acreditando!

´Vamos fazer assim; deixa acontecer okay?

´OKAY

´Então vamos voltar para o quarto tenho que recuperar anos perdidos e isso demora!

´Bones temos que trabalhar ou esqueceu/?

´oHHHHHH claro, vou me arrumar, posso tomar banho?

´Claro que pode! Posso ir junto "tomar banho"?

´Eu apreciaria muito sua companhia!

Os dois já estavam prontos ambos de cabelos molhados e foram rumo ao jefersionian"

chegando lá eles foram para a plataforma e logo angela percebeu que algo estava diferente entre eles!

´Bom dia bren?

´Bom dia ange

´Como estás querida?

´Ótima e você querida?

´Estou bem... opa perai do que me chamou?

´De querida?

´Sério bren com quem você dormiu ontem?

´O que? Eu não dormi com ninguém!

´Aha sei... se você não quer me dizer é porque foi mais do que uma noite , você sabe de algo booth?

´Eu? Como assim ange, se você que é amiga dela não sabe eu que sou apenas o seeley vou saber?

´Claro né booth porque você e a bren passam muit tempo juntos e ela deve ter te falado do novo namorado dela ou não falou?

Ai booth olha para bones surpreso e pergunta;

´Você está namorando brennan?

´Ahhhh que história é essa de brennan?

´Nada não foi erro meu, fale-me bones , está namorando?

´OH! Sim claro que sim!

´OHHHH Bren que é o cara é bonito? é bom de cama? Eai bren me fale como ele é?

´Calma angie, ele é lindo e sim ele é muito bom de casa e não vou te falar como ele é okay?

´porque?

´UÉ porque não quero!

Ókay então eu descobrirei!


	4. Chapter 4

Na Saída do laboratorio booth e bones conversam sobre diversas coisas e ela ebfim diz:

´booth quer ir na minha casa?

´bones ai bones isso está ficando perigoso!

´ué porque está perigoso, pensei que gostasse de "ficar"comigo!

´bones eu amo ficar com você mas você sabe que sou um cara de família e não sou um homem de ter apenas noites com você okay?

´okay mas você não ouviu o que eu disse para a angie, Nós estamos namorando!

´ERA SERIO AQUILO?

´claro que sim booth eu disse que ia deixar rolar, mas não quero que ninguém saiba ainda okay?

´porque bones?

´porque todo mundo vai ficar em cima atrapalhando nossa vida juntos, dizendo o que um deve fazer para o outro e eu gosto de como nós estamos entende?

´Entendo sim, então vamos logo para sua casa!

´hummm apressado, cadê o booth puritano? (ela diz isso botando a mão na mandibula dele)

´eu não sou puritano!

´eai gente?

´oi ange!

´oi bren, vai para onde?

´eu estava indo para casa!

E você booth?Estava indo para lá também conhecer o namorado da bren que ela não quer que eu saiba quem é?

´não ange estava indo para lá para jantar a bones disse que vai fazer macarrão com queijo para mim! Né bones?

Sim é verdade booth!

Okay então vamos comer o macarrão da bren!

Como assim vamos, ange?:

Eu vou junto, porque não posso?

Ahhhh claro que pode sim!

Eu quero ver se o gato da bren não aparece haha

poisé né então vamos!

Ela foi no carro de booth junto com ele e bones!

Chegaram no apart dela e ela foi para cozinha, e booth colocou uma música como sempre fazia!

E angela só ficava observando!

Ei booth troca de cd, esse você colocou ontem!

Ahhh perai, como o booth estava aqui se ontem você estava com o teu namorado hein bren?

Desculpa a demora gente mas é que estou no hospital, problemas com a gravidez ai ficava dificil de escrever aqui as enfermeiras não deixam mas vou tentar continuar essa história! Beijos


	5. Chapter 5

No ultimo capitulo...

**Ei booth troca de CD, esse você colocou ontem!**

**Ahn preai, como o booth estava aqui se ontem você estava com o teu namorado hein bren?**

´Ahhh Ange qual foi a pergunta?

´você entendeu bren, não se faça de desentendida responda-me .. como o booth estava aqui se seu namorado estava aqui hein bren?

´Ai ange o booth estava aqui antes do meu seja o que for chegar, e booth foi embora ai ele chegou.

´Aha sei eu finjo que acredito, mas acho que na realidade o booth conhece o gato misterioso e não quer me contar, mas vamos jantar eu não vou sossegar enquanto não descobri, pode deixar!

´okay vamos jantar então!

´bones me dá o sal!

´booth você devia parar de comer tanto sal isso faz sua pressão aumentar sem contar que é prejudica os seus rins!

´ai bones lá vem você, não precisa começar esse discurso de novo eu não boto mais sal okay?

A angela dá tchau e se despede de bren e diz que ela devia contar que é o gato misterioso no entanto ela não fala nada..

´bones o que vamos fazer?

´agora? Bom agora eu vou te levar para meu quarto sabe né?

´ata, não agora mas gostei da ideia, estou falando da angie! Quando vai dizer a ela que estamos juntos?

´aiaiai booth não vamos falar disso, vamos deixar acontecer okay?

´ah bones qual é não me quer mais?

´ata eu te convido para minha "cama" e você acha que eu não quero mais você, francamente booth isso me chateia..

´ah nem vem bones, você só está brincando comigo né, me fazendo de bobo!

´AHHHH BOOTH, SAIA DAQUI AGORA! E NUNCA MAIS VOLTE!

´como assim bones? (ele pega a mão dela)

SAIA DAQUI AGORA, E NUNCA MAIS ACHE QUE SEREMOS ALGUMA COISA DE NOVO!

´bones se acalme eu te magoei?

´Se você me magoou ainda pergunta, booth me esquece e vamos voltar a sermos parceiros como antes!

MAS BONES...

Saia agora booth, preciso botar as ideias no lugar!

Ele sai quase chorando e ela fecha a porta...

e cai no choro e nunca pensou que choraria tanto, mas ver o booth duvidar que ela o amava era demais, ela pensava que já tinha provado para ele que ela era só dele e q ela o amava mas que tudo mas mesmo assim ele teimava em duvidar e ver ele duvidar doía tanto nela que ela nem sabia o porque estava tão sentimental, mas como ele disse tudo se resolverá eventualmente!

Meninas eu tive tempo hoje de tarde porque elas me deixaram digitar porque me acalma, mas vou tentar melhorar a história... e maira e quem mais tiver preocupada comigo e com a sophie nós estamos internadas desde semana passada e estamos em risco mas espero que passe, adoro vocês e seus comentarios! amooo


	6. Chapter 6

Se passaram uma semana e nada de booth ver a sua bones, pois ela fazia de tudo para não encontra-lo, ela ia para as cenas do crime sozinha e mandava os seus estágiarios darem as informações do caso para o booth, no entando booth se cansou disso e foi ve-la no laborátorio porque não aguentava mais ficar longe de sua bones, mesmo que ela não o quisesse.

Ela estava na plataforma junto com angie quando ele chega lá

´OLA bones?

´Bom dia booth!

´oi angie

Oi booth

´você está bem bones?

´não te interessa!

Aiaiai bren, não fala assim com o booth, ele não tem culpa que seu namorado é um canalha!

Ahh como assim um canalha?

Ah booth ela não me explicou mas disse que ele é um canalha!

Por favor será que dá para vocês, sairem daqui porque não consigo me concentrar com vocês falando besteiras aqui

Não perai bones, nós precisamos conversar!

Não precisamos, não, nada de conversa, vai embora daqui!

Aiaia booth acho melhor você ir(diz ange)!

Okay então eu vou, mas espere brennan, espere e você verá que eu não estou brincando!

Booth sai e deixa elas lá conversando.

Logo chega a noite e brennan vai para casa porque está chovendo muito forte!

Ela está de camisola, lendo um livro e comendo um sanduiche que fez, quando ouve algo quase quebrar a porta e vai ver, ela olha no olho mágico e vê que o booth todo molhado.

Booth o que você faz aqui?

Vim falar com você, não consigo ficar sem você!

Okay bboth enta eu vou pegar uma toalha

ela volta com a toalha , e pede para que ele ire a camisa e se seque.

Ele se seca e de repente agarra ela pela cintura e deixa ela sem ar!

Booth me solta!

Não vou soltar, você está tremendo nos meus braços porque será né?

Porque você está gelado, agora me solte imediatamente!

tens certesa que é isso que queres?

Olha booth eu preciso ir no banheiro, okay por favor!

Nãooo você vai ficar aqui e me dizer porque ficou tão chateada comigo aquele dia!

Eu fiquei chateada porque você achpu que eu estava brincando com você, contente agora? Me solte

não eu quero você bones e quero nesse momento!

Ué eu estou aqui e você é mais forte que eu, se me quer tem que provar!

Humm você está dizendo que é para mim te pegar a força?

Eu não disse is...

ele beijou ela e ficaram quietos por uma noite...

N o outro dia bones acorda e sai correndo da cama, porque não viu booth ali e pensou que ele tinha ido embora e chegou na sala e foi na cozinha e o encontou só de cueca fazendo café da manha!

Você vai me mandar embora?

Porque eu faria isso?

Porque você é a bones!

Não, querido eu não te mandarei embora só te direi que se você acha que eu não gosto de você, vocês está enganado, porque eu gosto muito de você...

uiuiui espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
